


Bake

by imamaryanne



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, California Diaries - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamaryanne/pseuds/imamaryanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random journal entry from the diary of Zeke Blume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fandom_stocking for lucida. 
> 
> I'm working on putting all my works from Babysitters100 on LiveJournal here.

I thought Dad would make a much bigger deal over me begging to not go to tennis camp again this year. But he was OK with it as long as I found another "wholesome" activity to fill my summer with. I don't know what he means by wholesome. I think he just means something that will keep me from realizing that mom wakes up hungover at ten every morning and is drunk again by noon.

The problem is that my favorite thing to do is play video games with my friends. But all of my friends' parents are forcing them to still go to camp and Jeff has to go to Connecticut for the summer. The only other thing that makes me happy is helping Pilar in the kitchen. I don't think Dad knows, because he is never home. And if Mom knows, she doesn't seem to care much, but those delicious dinners Pilar has put on our table every year since I can remember? I helped.

It's not just the cooking. It's the baking. I want to be a baker when I grow up. But Dad freaked out over Maggie wanting to be a vet, how could I ever tell him I want to be a baker? I'm really good at it, that's the thing. Just like Maggie has a way with animals, I have a way with flour and sugar and pastry and icing. I think Maggie and Pilar are the only ones who know how good a baker I am. And Maggie is so reluctant to eat what I make because she is still on that stupid diet.

This afternoon, Pilar told me about a place where kids can take cooking classes over the summer. I don't know if Dad would go for it for two reasons. Of course, I don't think he would consider baking or cooking a good wholesome activity for a twelve year old boy. The other is that it isn't a sleepaway camp. So I would still be home all the time to witness him never being home, mom always being drunk, and Maggie always being a basket case and yelling at both of them all time.

Pilar says that I will regret not asking Dad if I can go. She says that Maggie will back me up, but her and Dad don't get along, so I don't know if that will help. I feel like I'm stuck and the only people on my side are people who can't help me get what I want. I'll probably end up at tennis camp again.


End file.
